Children of the Net
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: We all know that Franz Hopper created Lyoko and XANA, but what if there was another creation that was sealed away? When reviewing Franz Hoppers diary Jeremy hears him talk about something called project Destiny. What is it and what sagnificance will it be to them.


Children of the Net

Prologue

June 6 1994 Lyoko Desert Region

"Drake are you there?" Franz Hopper asked into the intercom system.

"Yes I'm here." Drake answered. Drake looked to be about 16 with jet black hair and wore a black bodysuit with blue designs on it. He also had a blue belt around his waist which contained a large amount of daggers with black handles.

"How is project XANA going? Has there been anymore problems with the system?" He asked. Lately XANA had been showing more and more signs of self awareness. Which concerned Franz very much.

"XANA is beginning to stabilize again, thankfully. Also project CARTHAGE is almost completely wiped out." Drake relayed.

"And what about project destiny?" Franz asked.

"Running nice and smoothly. It is at 90% completion at the moment." Drake replied.

"Excellent. I've got to leave now it's getting dark out. I'll be back tomorrow to check on project destiny." Franz said logging off and heading back to the Hermitage.

Drake now walked around lyoko. He headed to the edge of the Desert sector and entered a special code that created a data stream, much like the ones in the towers, that lead to sector 5. This way was created so that sector 5 would still be accessible if no one was at the computer. Jumping into the stream he headed to sector 5 to check up on project Destiny.

When he got there he appeared in the arena and headed to a special room that was securely hidden. Once he got to the room he entered in the passcode, Roman, and went inside. The inside of the room looked like the rest of sector 5 except that it had 7 pods of different sizes that were in an upright position. Inside each of the pods there was a humanoid AI inside. He then set to work checking on the pods. Walking up to the first one he checked on the programing.

Pod 1  
Name: Juliana  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Status: Memory Implant  
Pod Stability: Excellent  
Completion Progress: 89%

Pod 2  
Name: Cyrus  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Status: Memory Implant  
Pod Stability: Excellent  
Completion Progress: 89%

Pod 3  
Name: Madeline  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Status: Gaining Intelligence  
Pod Stability: Excellent  
Completion Progress: 99%

Pod 4  
Name: Mathew  
Age: 11  
Gender: Male  
Status: Setting Personality  
Pod Stability: Excellent  
Completion Progress: 77%

Pod 5  
Name: Delilah  
Age: 11  
Gender: Female  
Status: Setting Personality  
Pod Stability: Excellent  
Completion Progress: 77%

Pod 6  
Name: Anax  
Age: 9  
Gender: Male  
Status: Completing Genetic Code  
Pod Stability: Excellent  
Completion Progress: 50%

Pod 7  
Name: Lilliana  
Age: 7  
Gender: Female  
Status: Finalization  
Pod Stability: Ok  
Completion Progress: 99%

For some reason Pod 7 was created rapidly. The rapidness of the completion though caused the Pod to be unstable sometimes and because of this had a higher tendency to fail. Surprisingly though the Pod continued to function. There was another pod in the corner. 'Mine' Drake thought.

Suddenly though the door which separated this room from the rest of sector 5 collapsed. Standing behind the remains was none other than XANA he had been trying to get into this room for a long time, but failed, until now that is.

"What are you doing here XANA?" Drake asked.

"This is my sector and I should be able to know what is going on here." He said.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you. Only Franz Hopper can and he wont." Drake said back at him. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"On the contrary I can do anything I want here." XANA said. Just as he said this all the pods showed signs of malfunctioning.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Drake yelled at him. XANA though did not stop.

"Now will you tell me what all this is?" He asked.

"I don't know I was never told." Drake admitted.

"Very well then I have one of two options. I could destroy everything in this room or I could seal this part of the sector off forever. No communication with Franz Hopper and no way out. Which do you prefer?" XANA asked.

Drake thought it over and thought that it would be better to have the area sealed off. That way he could finish the project and then try to figure out a way out.

"Ok XANA I've decided that it would be best to seal off the area, but on one condition. You allow me to continue working on this project." Drake said.

"Hmm very well then. Goodbye Drake." XANA said before backing out of the room and repaired the wall except this time there was no door.

"I hope I made the right decision." Drake said. Checking over the Pods he found Pods 1-3 were still in good condition. Pods 4-6 were ok. Unfortunately though Pod 7 was offline. Because of this he had to manually pry the pod open. When it did he made sure to catch the girl as she fell out. She was still asleep. Due to the casing on the pods this was the first time that he was able to see what she looked like.

The girl had pale blue hair and wore a dark blue dress and had a gold band around her neck. She did not have any shoes instead had decorative light blue bands on her ankles. Her ears were also pointed. She then began to stir. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. They were the same color as her hair.

"W-were am I? Who are you?" The girl asked. Looking over at the Pod stats I was able to see that whatever XANA did to the pods caused her to lose her memory.

"You're in sector 5. And my name is Drake." He answered.

"What is my name?" She asked.

"You're name child is Lilliana." Drake answered.

"So what do we do now?" She asked looking around.

"Now we wait for the rest of the pods to finish. Then we try to find a way out of here." He answered.

By the time that Franz and Aelita arrived on Lyoko and the shutdown of the supercomputer all of the pods except for pods 4, 5, and 6 had opened. By the time XANA escaped form the supercomputer all the pods had opened. And by the time Jeremy figured out a way to virtualize the Lyoko warriors into sector 5 Drake managed to get a message to the supercomputer and hoped that the person operating the computer would get it.

**...**

**A/N Ok guys how was that? Isn't it weird how all of spring break I had time to update and did nothing but I'm in my reading class doing this. Lol. Remember review.**


End file.
